


Three, Two, One

by Higuchimon



Series: Reversal [51]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my reversal world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Once there were three.  Then there were two.  And now only one.





	Three, Two, One

**Series:** Reversal||**Story:** Three, Two, One  
**Characters:** Fubuki, Ryou, Yuusuke||**Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1||**Words:** 111  
**Genre:** Drama||**Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing, GX, reversal AU: A47, 100-150 words; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #23, 111 words  
**Notes:** Just a little peek into Fubuki's head. I'll write more on him at a later point.  
**Summary:** Once there were three. Then there were two. And now only one.

* * *

They were gone. Well, gone wasn’t the right word. 

But Yuusuke walked in the darkness more than he didn’t these days and Ryou _was_ gone, off on a spy mission turned captivity turned into a vampire and unable to return to them. 

Fubuki visited him, of course. Haou’s people couldn’t erect the barrier that kept Fubuki out. He had to avoid Ryou’s reach – a harder task than ever before – but at least he could see him. 

Not like Yuusuke. Who came out only when he couldn’t stay away any longer. 

Shadows fell over the world bit by bit. Fubuki hated being alone and there weren’t enough people left to change that. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Poor Fubuki. And it's not going to get any better.


End file.
